ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Universes United
Eon has been capturing Ben's from all over the Multiverse,Ben now has to get a team of alternate universe heroes to help him and stop Eon! Plot Ben is back at Earth so he could get a break when suddenly someone attacks him. Ben: What the-? Eon: Prepare Tennyson I am coming for you! Ben: Eon! Ben: What's your plan! Eon: I am taking Bens all over the Multiverse to kill them,currently you're the last one. Ben: Then I'll stop you and release the other Bens! Eon's glove starts beeping... Eon: It's time! ???: I don't think so! Ben: Professor Paradox! Paradox: Ben,no time for that. Ben: Wait what? Paradox then pulls Ben into a portal. Paradox: As you can see the Bens all over the place are at stake,you willl have to collect a team of Omnitrix wielders from other Timelines. Ben: Wait but didn't all Bens have been kidnapped? Paradox: Indeed,but there are other timelines when other people got other Omnitrix,and even some where you mentor them to be a better hero. Ben: Awesome! Paradox opens a portal. Paradox: Shall we? Ben: Let's go! Sometime earlier on Earth-1020... Kai: Oh gosh darn that guy took Ben...I need a plan... Kai: The plumbers will not be able to help that guy was strong as heck! A portal opens in front of Kai. Kai: Hey what the.. Paradox: Hello Kai my name is Professor Paradox. Kai: You're that guy that my future self referenced!So what brings you here? Ben: Problems. Kai: Ben..? Paradox: Yes and no,he is from a different Universe. Kai: Oh ok so what is happening? Ben: Bens all over the place have been kidnapped by Eon. Kai: Yeah...I know,he took my Ben. Ben: Oh.Then will you come with us? Kai: Anything to save Ben. They all get into the portal. Ben: Who's next? Paradox: A guy named Curtis. Kai: Then what are we waiting for? Ben: Yeah let's go! They get into a portal. Ben: Hey wit, this looks exactly like my Bellwood. Paradox: Indeed, it is. Curtis: Professor Paradox? And Ben Tennyson. Ben: Wait, Curtis, the plumber? Paradox: I guess you were never told. Before your grandfather knew about Rook, Curtis here was going to be your new partner. Ben: So, he has an Omnitrix. Curtis: Even better. The Ultimatrix II. Paradox: No more time for introductions, let's go! They once more get into the portal. Ben: Next? Paradox: Sen, he is a brave one we could use his help. Curtis: Then let's go! They get into a portal leading to Sen's Universe. Kai: Is that him? Paradox: Indeed. Kai: I like his jacket. Ben: Hey Sen! Sen: Paradox And........Who are you guys? Ben: My name's Ben and this is Curtis... Curtis: Hi! Ben: ...And this is Kai. Kai: Wazzup? Ben: We need your help, alternate versions of me have been kidnapped, we could use your help. Sen: Sure, but I have to get back soon, so... Paradox: Then let's go I will take you to the Dimension where Eon let all Bens in but I can't directly take you there,only to a random location due to Eons powers. Kai: Still wondering how he got out of the Null Void. Paradox: He was able to fix his equipment. Kai: I see now. Ben: Anyways off we go! They enter a portal to a desert dark place and Paradox was no where to be found... Ben: You guys ok? Kai: Yeah,where's Paradox? Ben: He must've disappeared like always. Kai: So now that we are here let's give ourselves titles in this team. Curtis: What do you mean? Kai: Ben's the leader, I am the funny one, Sen is the loner and you Curtis are the bravest one. Sen: That's dumb. Kai-''Angry-'': Try to make better then... Sen: I didn't even said to make titles for us. Kai: Besides that let's admit I think we are pretty powerful, Eon will go down pretty easily. Ben: Don't get cocky, things may change. Curtis: Ben is right, Kai, we should never underestimate our opponent. Kai: Ok ok... As they start walking a strange thing happens as the floor starts to burn. Ben: HOT HOT! Sen: Keep calm guys! Kai slaps the Alfatrix. Kai: Poleezzard! Ben: I think you mean Arctiguana. Curtis: Nice name. Poleezzard: No, you know just because I have an Omnitrix it doesn't mean I have to name them equally. And Curtis thanks! Curtis: Your welcome. Sen: Could you hurry and do something!!! Poleezzard: Oh yeah sorry. He'd freeze the floor and as it melt into water the fire stops. Kai then returns to normal. Kai: Well that was easy.... Ben: Yeah, but more dangers are awaiting us...... They have finished a few miles and now they begin to get tired. Kai: (telling in tired voice) ''We......are........tired! Curtis: Yeah Ben! Ben: What's your opinion Sen? Sen: If they want to rest,then we will take rest for some time. ''They take rest for some time.While they are taking rest,they begin to tell about their timelines. Ben: I got the Omnitrix when I was 10 years old. That time I was on a Summer Vacation, after arguing with Gwen, I started to walk towards the forest until a comet came towards me. I discovered the watch in it. In recent years, my Omnitrix changed and this is the latest, Omnitrix MK10. What about you Curtis? Curtis: Well I was just a 16 year old teenager who needed to use the plumber bathroom. I accidentally discovered Plumber's Headquarters and Max Tennyson caught me and asked if I wanted to be the partner of you, Ben. He gave me the Ultimatrix II, and then he said that I neede to train. I trained hard for a month, but then he met Rook, and Rook became my partner. I've been a plumber ever since. How did you get the Alfatrix Kai? Kai: So mine...Uh...Yeah so I was going to a field-trip when I found a hurt Galvan he gave me the Alfatrix so I could help him and defeat a Bounty Hunter looking for it,then after saving the day Azmuth told me to keep it.What about you Sen? Sen: Cosver, a friend of mine, was delivering Cosmotrix to the creator of it until the Eleturaas came in their spaceship and started firing lasers at his ship and it got damaged, the capsule containing the Cosmotrix falled on Earth in Florida. A man present there accidently pressed teleport button and the Cosmotrix came into my room. While they were talking,some Timebeasts surrounded them. Ben: No time for talking guys......Timebeasts have surrounded us! Curtis: What should we do now? Kai: Are they friendly? Ben: I don't think so.... Sen: Leave it to me! Sen transforms into Chronolien and uses his powers to engulf them in a Aqua coloured bubble and turn them back to Eggs. Ben: Pretty smart! Sen: (Transforms back) I have sensed that more 213 Timebeasts are coming this way! Curtis: Then what should we do? Sen: Follow me! They take a path that is full of danger. It's dangerous for humans to be there. It's very dark in there too. Kai: I think we need a light. He slaps the Alfatrix and turns into a Methanosian. Blazest: Blazest! (Lights the way with a fireball) Is this the right path since it has the most dangerous creatures! Curtis: (steps on something) Ow! Ben: Look guys! A hidden path opened up! Sen: You are a genius Curtis! Curtis: Thanks Sen! Kai reverts to normal as they go into the entrance and find that it is a fork. When they try to exit, the door closes and they become trapped. '' Sen: There are multiple paths, Let's split up! Ben: Good luck guys! Kai: We can handle anything Ben. Curtis: I wonder if there are traps here? Ben: That's why I said good luck. ''They split up and they all meet different enemies.Sen, Curtis and Kai meet Eon Servants and Ben meets Eon. They all defeat them but Ben is unable to. His voice is heard by others and they come there. Kai: Ben! Curtis: I will help him! Sen: Go on.....He is yours. Curtis transforms into Clockwork and fires a time ray but Eon opens a portal and jumps into it. Curtis turns back. Sen: See there, there are the Bens! Ben: So many alternate versions of me! Weirdest thing ever...... Curtis: How we gonna free them? Kai: I think I know! Kai throws a broken rod at a machine that damages it and all the Bens are freed. Suddenly Eon shows up! Eon: You are fools! Ben: We've rescued the Bens you have captured for destroying them, game's over Eon! Eon: (starts laughing) My plan was not that simple, my plan was to capture them and take away their Omnitricies so I can give it to Infern! He promised me the whole universe, and revenge on that Squid-faced pile of dung! And to top it all off, he'll help me kill you right now! Suddenly, Infern also shows up. Infern: You are a fool Ben Tennyson! Ben: Does anybody agree with Infern and Eon that I am a fool? Everybody is silent. Ben: Oh come on! Infern: Destroy them, or the deal's off! Eon: Yes Master! (Brings his whole army) Ben:'' Attack Omnitrix wielders team! Sen: But I have a Cosmotrix not an Omnitrix. Kai: Yeah! Mine is called an Alfatrix! They start fighting and Ultimate Ben transforms into Ultimate Humongosaur and comes towards Infern and tries to punch him but Infern lifts him and throws him in the air! Infern is seen losing. Ben: Who's the fool now? Omnitrix: Unknown DNA sample detected! Scanning... Ben: Oh yeah! (Scans Eon) Omnitrix: Scan complete! Ben: See this Eon! (Slams the Omnitrix) Ben is engulfed in dust and transforms into...an Eon-like alien! Timeline: Timeline! Take this! He fires a time ray on every one except Infern, Sen, Curtis and Kai, sending all of them to their timelines. Infern: What did you do? Sen: Sent all of them to their original timelines. Curtis: Now your turn! (transforms into Cannonbolt) Curtis comes rolling towards infern and hits him,making him go flying. Kai transforms into Jetray and lift him and flies at an incredible speed and throws him down from the atmosphere. Ben changes to Big Chill and freezes him, but he manages to melt it down. Infern looks angrily at Ben but Sen comes in between his vision. He transforms into Univotent and uses telekinesis to lift him in the air and makes a nuclear explosion to happen afecting only Infern. Infern: curse you Tennyso...falls down unconscious Kai: What should we do now? Suddenly a portal opens and Professor Paradox shows up. Professor Paradox: Let me do it..... Sen: Professor Paradox! Where were you till now? Professor Paradox: Busy with...other matters. Sen: Huh!? Ben: So what are you going to do with him? Professor Paradox: Keep him somewhere........safe. Professor Paradox teleports Infern somewhere. Meanwhile they are at Ben's house. Curtis: Okay guys bye! Sen and Kai: bye! Ben: Come again soon! Kai: Bet on it! Kai and Sen leave. Ben: Now what should I do with you Curtis? Curtis: Partner? Ben: No, I have enough on my plate. Maybe next time? THE END ---- Characters *Kai Carson *Curtis *Ben Tennyson Villians *Eon *Infern Aliens Used By Ben *Eon (Debut) *Mykydl'dy Big Chill By Kai *Poleezzard (Debut) *Blazest (Debut) *Aerray (debut) By Curtis *Clockwork (Debut) *Cannonbolt (Debut) By Sen *Chronolien (Debut) *Univotent (Debut) Trivia *This is the first TNO episode not to feature the theme song. Category:Episodes Category:Kai 20: Aliens In Danger Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes by waybig101